


They're So Different, Tommy and Ranboo

by dice_daydreams



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Axe of Peace, Betrayal, Found Family, Ranboo being himself, SBI please come back to me, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Techno trying to heal, Tommy's betrayal, post-exile Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dice_daydreams/pseuds/dice_daydreams
Summary: Techno struggles to reconcile the fact that Tommy left him, and Ranboo can't replace him
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	They're So Different, Tommy and Ranboo

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in a hypothetical universe in which Tommy and Tubbo choose to retire to Snowchester, everyone leaves Technoblade, Ranboo, and Philza alone after the last destruction of L'Manburg, and dsmp!Dream screws off because I don't like that guy and he really needs to let the children on the server go to therapy.

They’re so different, Tommy and Ranboo. When Phil brought home yet another kid, Techno grew angry, they’d just lost Tommy and Phil somehow thought that bringing some other hapless child was going to help. So, he did his best to ignore him, ease the stinging in his chest from Tommy’s absence by himself, and left Ranboo in his own silence while he tried to move on.

Snow then gave way to warmer days and changing leaves. Phil soon forced him to accompany Ranboo on his daily chores, so that he wouldn’t get lost and could help him carry all the wood and hay that needed to be moved. It was such a striking difference, where shrieking laughter and incessant rambling used to be was now chilling silence, just filled with the crunching of leaves under heavy boots. Ranboo was quiet, just so quiet, in every way possible. From the way he didn’t speak until he was acknowledged, his footsteps, even his tall body seemed to absorb everything around him, letting him quietly move through the air, as if he was trying to not be there at all.

In those moments, on the way back from gathering wood in the forest with Ranboo, Techno would reminisce about his days with Tommy. How he was always so demanding, always having something to say, taking everything for himself, taking his golden apples, just demanding and being given. Techno hides a smile at the memory of the one too many times Tommy had cursed him out for refusing to give him something, irritation spilling out of his vulgar speech. The truth is, he missed that, having somebody to fill his days with chatter, the warm ball of fiery personality that would follow him around. But those days weren’t always good either, some days Tommy would be paralyzed, unable to leave the house in fear of someone coming to find him. On those days, he grew obsessed with staring out the window, not even tearing his eyes away when Techno would hand him some warm food and lay a blanket over his shoulders. Those days, he was a lot more similar to Ranboo. Although Ranboo isn’t really scared in the way that he was, Ranboo was cautious, something that Tommy would never be. Ranboo fears himself most of all, Tommy feared what people would do to him. Techno remembers being so proud as he watched Tommy’s courage grow day by day to the point in which he didn’t need to wait for Techno to leave the house with him anymore, and he stopped asking for permission to keep everything at the end of the day. It seemed he eventually grew so confident that he was able to leave Techno for good without needing to look back again.

And in a couple months after the final death of L’Manburg, the last time he saw Tommy or Wilbur’s ghost, Ranboo will present Techno with a previously lost gift, the result of days of toil at Ranboo’s hand. Ranboo will stammer through his words about figuring that Techno could use a new axe while trying to skirt around the subject of Tommy. Techno’s heart will fill with a warmth he had been trying to clamp down on for so long, and Ranboo’s innocent, unblinking gaze will carve its way into Techno’s chest the same way that Tommy’s blazing eyes had before. The fear of hurt and betrayal will still lay there as it always had, and Techno will just have to accept again that people don’t stay for him and he shouldn’t expect it despite the small seed of hope planted inside.

Techno understands why Phil forced him to walk with Ranboo everyday, that doesn’t mean it hurts any less. Having to constantly be reminded about the golden-haired boy that had walked by his side for months before ruthlessly leaving him. So for now, Ranboo and Techno walk in silence under the warm, yellow sun. And maybe, in a couple days after Ranboo’s gift, Techno will muster up the courage to turn to the lanky figure attempting to sink and vanish into the air next to him, and he will ask him if he’d like to eat some carrot cake with him once they got back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad, thanks for reading :]


End file.
